Eres un friki, ¿lo sabías?
by AsheliaGrovi
Summary: AU. One-shot. Nagisa Hazuki es un universitario con toda una vida por delante para jugar a sus videojuegos, ver sus animes y leer sus mangas. Pero un profesor va a hacer que él y Rei Ryugazaki se conozcan y que tal vez esos videojuegos, animes y mangas ya no sean tan interesantes.


**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un AU, espero que me salga bien. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la autora de Free!, lo único que me pertenece es la historia. También debo decir** **que hay ciertas menciones a juegos y animes que tampoco me pertenecen. Puede que observen cierta similitud con el personaje de Nagisa con el de Sora o Shiro de NGNL con esto de que es un genio pero a la vez un hikikomori, pero es necesario para la historia. Asi que no digo nada mas y disfruten de la historia. También debo avisar que está escrito en primera persona, como si fuera Nagisa.**

Uff tener que ir a la universidad tan temprano debería estar prohibido. No hay cosa que mas odie que tener que dejar de jugar, ver anime o dormir por ir. Allí me aburro lo que no está escrito. Al menos tengo suerte, soy superdotado y no me hace falta estudiar. Si tuviera que estudiar entonces si que me molestaría mucho, perder mi tiempo de jugar para hacer una estupidez como esa. Primera hora y tengo historia, ¿puede haber algo peor? Encima siempre es lo mismo, nunca cambia, con esto se demuestra cuan imbéciles somos los humanos.

El día se me ha hecho eterno, siempre es lo mismo en la uni, nunca pasa nada nuevo, y eso lo odio. Menos mal que hoy sacan el nuevo capítulo de SAO y me podré distraer. Nada más llegar a casa enciendo el pc y me pillo algo para comer. Esto de vivir solo es lo mejor del mundo. Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana cuando me de la gana, y nadie me puede reñir por ello. Me independicé de mis padres hará un par de años, gracias a los concursos de empollones y videojuegos consigo pagarme mi día a día, aunque de vez en cuando me ayudan pasándome algo de dinero.

¿En serio está pasando esto? Hay que ser noob para hacer eso, pero claro, como es el prota no pasa nada. Esto es lo que no me gusta de este tipo de animes, que los protas pase lo que pase siempre ganan. Están en peligro, y, por alguna casualidad de la vida consiguen algo nuevo que les hace super fuertes, por favor un poco de realismo. A pesar de la indignación me ha molado el capítulo, todavía es temprano así que voy a jugar un rato al FFX que me queda poco para pasármelo, otra vez.

La verdad es que no entiendo como la gente se pasa tanto tiempo en intentar pasarse el jefe final, si es un paseo de nada, lo he conseguido a la primera y en modo difícil. Ojalá haya algún juego que me complique, que me haga disfrutarlo, pero por desgracia todavía no he encontrado ninguno que me resulte difícil.

Antes de dormir me pongo a leer un poco de Fairy Tail. Lo que está pasando ahora mola bastante, estoy deseando de que saquen el siguiente, pero espero que sea con menos fanservice. La mayoría de los chicos otakus (y algunas chicas) aman el fanservice y el ecchi, incluso no llegándose a ver o a leer un manga o anime si no lo hay, pero a mi en cambio me da igual, para mi un buen anime o manga es aquel que sepa transmitir, aquel que me ponga los vellos de punta. Tampoco soy de aquellos que se echan para atrás con algunos tipos de anime como es el yaoi o el yuri, es más, me gusta bastante (pero eso no me hace ya automáticamente gay). Pero sin duda mi género favorito es el gore, toda la sangre por todas partes, las vísceras, me encanta.

Me voy a dormir, que ya se hace tarde.

"¡Nagisa-kun!¡Buenos días!¡Vamos a dar lo mejor hoy!¡Amor-amor, Lala-Lulu!" Mi despertador me despierta de mi dulce sueño. Cuando me lo regalaron no sabía en que pensaban, pero con el tiempo le he encontrado la gracia y ahora me encanta. Si alguna persona supiera que tengo este reloj moriría de vergüenza. Este reloj pertenece al merchandising de "Love Stage", un anime basado en un manga yaoi. Si alguien se enterara, perdería el poco respeto que me tienen.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo en la universidad, hoy la pereza me supera, no se como puedo seguir moviéndome. Sin darme cuenta me choco con dos jóvenes, miro hacia arriba y veo que son Makoto Tachibana y Haruka Nanase, la pareja más famosa de los de cuarto curso.

-D-disculpadme, estaba metido en mi mundo.- Y me disculpé con esa gracia natural que tengo que hace que todos me consientan y mimen.

-No pasa nada chico, también es culpa nuestra, estábamos muy distraídos hablando de nuestras cosas.- dice el joven del pelo verdoso con una sonrisa.

-Hmph.- es lo único que dice el chico que le acompaña.

-¿Estás bien?- asiento- Bien pues nosotros nos vamos, adiós, ten un buen día.- Y se van cogidos de la mano. Es extraño, con la gente en realidad se puede decir que soy muy borde, pero con ellos es distinto, me siento de manera diferente, como si pudiera confiar en ellos plenamente.

Miro el reloj, mierda, voy tarde, más vale que me meta prisa que el profesor de mitología me tiene manía.

Llego como puedo, pero llego antes que el profesor. Bien. Me he librado de una buena. Como siempre empieza saludándonos como si él fuera el dueño del mundo.

-Buenos días, bichejos. Espero que vuestros cerebros de mosquitos os sirvan para lo que os voy a pedir. Como sois todos una panda de marginados sin vida social he decidido mandaros un trabajito, y así también ejercitáis vuestros cerebros que como sigáis así no se que clase de futuro nos espera.- ¿Este tío de que va? no lo aguanto enserio- Ahora os voy a asignar a cada uno una pareja para que hagáis el trabajo, y ademas de el tipo de mitología que quiero que trabajéis.- No, no, no, no, no quiero hacer un trabajo en parejas, odio a los de mi clase, son todos unos imbéciles que no me comprenden. Después se quejará ese maldito de por qué le odiamos.- Por favor los de la A-J que vengan a mi izquierda y los de la K-Z que vengan a la derecha, ahí encontrareis vuestras fichas con el nombre de vuestro compañero y lo que tenéis que hacer- ¿En serio era necesario montar toda esta tontería? Miro mi ficha y, no, mierda, me ha tocado con Rei Ryugazaki, el más repelente de toda la clase. Al menos nos ha tocado la mitología grecolatina que me gusta bastante, pero nos la ha restringido al ser muy amplia, lo tenemos que hacer sobre un mito relacionado con el agua, a saber de que lo haremos.

-Ehm, ¿Nagisa-kun?- Me giro y es Rei, si voy a sufrir al hacerlo con este pelma va a ser mejor que me busque una manera con la que divertirme.

-Dime, Rei-chan.- Salta espantado.

-¿Cómo que Rei-chan? Nagisa-kun por favor, que no soy una chica.

-Pero si tienes nombre de chica, por lo que el "-chan" te queda de maravilla.

-Tu también tienes nombre de chica y no te digo "-chan"

-Ya, porque en mi nombre no pega. "Nagi-chan" "Nagisa-chan" queda raro, pero en cambio "Rei-chan" queda super bien.

-Bueno, da igual, paso de discutir.- jajajaja ya le he hecho sufrir una de sus rabietas, esta sosteniéndose las gafas con cara de nervioso. Estoy a punto de empezar a reírme como loco cuando el profesor carraspea y nos comunica algo.

-Ah, se me olvidó decíroslo, pero el trabajo es para pasado mañana, así que meteros prisa, y con prisa no quiero decir que hagáis una bazofia.- Será hijo de puta, que tenia esta tarde pensado tener una maratón de Bleach, me cago en mi vida.

-¿Ahora que hacemos Nagisa-kun?

-Pues que remedio, tendremos que quedar hoy. A las 16:45 en mi casa.

-V-vale. No sé donde vives...

-Aish, pues a las 16:45 enfrente del club de natación Iwatobi.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Llego a mi casa cansadísimo, mierda, ahora me tengo que poner a adecentar esto para que venga Rei, odio a ese maldito profesor calvo, ojala se le queme el poco pelo que le queda.

Termino de recoger y son las 16:30, justo a tiempo. Me arreglo y voy a buscar a Rei. Hay algo que no caigo en la cuenta hasta que llego al club, mierda, tengo el dormitorio repleto de posters y figuritas. Bah, me da igual si no le gusta que se fastidie, encima de que le ofrezco mi casa. Me aburro esperándole así que cuando le veo se me ocurre una broma. Empiezo a salir corriendo hacia el gritando "Rei-chan, te echaba de menos" me lanzo a su cuello y le abrazo como si fuéramos una pareja melosa. Mi risa no puede ser más grande, la cara que se le ha quedado a Rei no es normal, la gente nos mira raro y yo ya estoy llorando de tanto reírme.

-Pe-pero Nagisa-kun, ¿por qué haces esto?

-Es que te echaba de menos Rei-chan.- y le guiño el ojo y le saco la lengua.

El camino hasta mi casa fue muy aburrido, parece ser que Rei se ha tomado a mal mi broma, que soso.

-Hey, Rei-chan, ¿Por qué estás tan callado?

-Ah, por nada, solo pensaba.- Le miro fijamente.- E-eh, ¿Qué pasa ahora Nagisa-kun?

-Nada, que o te pasa algo o eres más raro que un perro verde.- Lo único que hace es sonrojarse.

Llegamos a mi casa y voy a encender el ordenador.

-Pasa, Rei-chan, siéntete como en casa.- Entra y observa su alrededor sorprendido.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No sabía que eras tan friki, Nagisa-kun.

-Sí, lo soy, ¿algún problema?

-N-ninguno, me parece muy bien que cada uno tenga sus aficiones.

-Bueno, a lo que hemos venido, ¿sobre qué mito hacemos el trabajo?

-Ya que tiene que ver con el agua, ¿por qué no lo hacemos sobre las sirenas?

-Te creía más inteligente Rei-chan, las sirenas "acuáticas", las que tienen cola de pez y eso no son las de la cultura grecolatina, las sirenas grecolatinas tienen cabeza de mujer y cuerpo de pájaro.

-Oh.- dice con cara de asombro.- Eso no lo sabía. Pues entonces no sé, investiguemos algo.

-Me gustaría que fuera de algo poco conocido y que así fuera mas original.

-Me sorprendes Nagisa-kun, tienes pinta de pasota pero en realidad eres todo un profesional.

-No sé como tomarme eso.

-Pues tómatelo bien, te envidio mucho por sacar esas notazas sin esfuerzo alguno, no todo el mundo lo tiene tan fácil, pero aún así te admiro.- no sabía que Rei-chan se esforzaba tanto, sabia que era el tipico nerd empollón, pero no en plan de esforzarse a tope. Mejor cambio de tema, no quiero hacer que se sienta peor.

-¿Entonces que mito usamos?

-¿Qué te parece el mito de Deucalión y Pirra? No explica mucho temas relacionados con el agua pero está presente, además es una gran influencia.

-¡Me gusta esa idea! Pues vamos con ello, Rei-chan, vamos a hacer que ese hombre pierda las bragas con nuestro trabajo.

-¡Nagisa-kun, no seas obsceno!

* * *

Seguimos con el trabajo cuando de repente suena "Jellyfish Song". ¿Quién me estará llamando? Cojo el móvil y contesto.

-¿Moshi-moshi? Sí, mamá, sí, como bien. Sí, estoy bien. Te llamo luego, que estoy haciendo un trabajo. Sí, yo también te quiero.- Cuelgo y miro la hora, dios mio son ya las nueve de la noche, que tarde se ha hecho.

-Ehhm, Nagisa-kun.

-Dime.

-¿Ese tono de llamada era la "Jellyfish Song" de DRAMAtical Murder?- Me sorprendo cuando me dice eso, ¿enserio sabe de la existencia de un erogame yaoi?

-Sip, ¿cómo sabías que era de Dmmd?- Se ríe nervioso.

-P-por nada- Niega con los brazos en cruz.

-Vamos Rei-chan, cuéntame, prometo no contárselo a nadie- Le cojo el dedo meñique y lo uno con el mio para darle mi apoyo.

-E-esto es un poco violento, pero confiaré en ti. Se que es de DRAMAtical Murder porque he jugado, es más esa canción es la que mas recuerdo me trae, mi ruta favorita es esa, la de Clear.

-Increíble, ¿eres gay?- Esta pregunta hace que Rei se sobresalte y se ponga como un tomate.

-¡No! Simplemente me gustan mucho las novelas visuales y los animes de temática yaoi, se podría decir que soy fudanshi.

-Rei-chan.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Eres un friki, ¿lo sabías?

-¡¿Cómo?! No soy friki, por favor. No me etiquetes de cosas que no soy. Entonces por esa regla de tres tú serías también gay, porque para tener el despertador de Lala-Lulu y un tono del móvil como ese...

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo no lo sea?

-Ehhh...- y le interrumpo besándole. Al principio no se da cuenta de lo que pasa, pero luego me retira y mira su reloj. -¡Pero que tarde es, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana Nagisa-kun!- Y sale corriendo. La verdad es que no entiendo como este niño puede seguir actuando así, ¿no se ha dado cuenta de como soy ya? ¿De que hago todo esto para picarle? Ahora se pensara que le gusto de verdad... Bah, paso, me pondré a ver Bleach.

* * *

Al final ayer no terminamos el trabajo, así que será mejor que busque a Rei para quedar para terminarlo. Cojo mis cosas de la taquilla y me veo a lo lejos a Rei hablando con Haruka. Que hago, ¿los miro desde lejos y espero a qué terminen de hablar o me acerco con todo mi descaro que me caracteriza? El antiguo Nagisa habría hecho lo segundo, pero en cambio hago lo primero, Rei está ya lo suficientemente confundido como para que ahora encima me ponga a meterme en su vida.

Al rato terminan de hablar y me acerco a Rei con toda mi gracia natural.

-¿Hoy a la misma hora?-Se sorprende con mi presencia.

-¿Co-cómo?- Vale, la lié un poco mucho con el beso.

-Me refiero que si quedamos a la misma hora que ayer para terminar el trabajo, que quedan un par de clavos sueltos.

-Cl-claro.- Se va corriendo y esa es la ultima vez que le veo hasta la tarde.

Definitivamente la he cagado con Rei, pasa de mi muchísimo, ni me habla ni me mira, solamente me habla para cosas del trabajo o como le gustaría que quedara.

-Yo me encargo de entregarlo mañana, adiós, Nagisa.- ¿Desde cuando ha dejado de usar el "-kun" conmigo?

-¡Espera Rei! Quería aclarar contigo lo que pasó ayer.

-No hay nada de que hablar, solo son banalidades sin importancia. Además, en estos tiempos quién le da importancia a cosas como esas- ¿Está intentando hacerse el tsundere? No me da tiempo a decirle nada que se va. Necesito saber qué le ha pasado de verdad y por qué actúa así, me preocupa. Mañana intentaré averiguarlo.

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde lo del beso y Rei sigue actuando así, frío y distante. No sé que hacer ya. Estoy sacando las cosas de la taquilla cuando Makoto llega y me da un toque en la espalda.

-Hey, Nagisa, ¿te pasa algo?

-Cosas de la vida.

-Si quieres puedes contarme, no te voy a juzgar, al contrario te intentare ayudar. Aunque claro es, si no quieres contarme es desicion tuya y es entendible, es tu vida.- ¿Como puede ser este chico tan mono? Dan ganas de abrazarlo y comertelo a besos. Haruka tiene aqui un tesoro.

-Lo agradecería mucho, si estas dispuesto a escucharme.

-Por supuesto para eso estamos.- Me sonríe.

-Si no te importa hablemos dentro de una hora, que llego tarde a esta clase.

-Sin problema.

-¡Gracias Mako-chan!

-¿Ma-mako-chan?- Y me voy guiñándole un ojo. Sin duda algún día esta actitud va a acabar conmigo.

* * *

Salgo de clase y me encuentro a Makoto esperándome. Mientras vamos hacia uno de los patios me pregunta que me pasa y le cuento todo, le cuento sobre como soy y he sido, de como he cambiado durante esta semana, de como lo siento desde el corazón haber gastado tantas bromas a Rei( sabiendo lo mal que lo ha pasado y lo rápido que se altera), en resumen le he contado todo lo que me rondaba la cabeza, incluso lo del beso y lo que me hizo sentir. Makoto me escuchó atento.

-No te conozco mucho, pero tiene toda la pinta de que te has enamorado.

-¿Ehhhhhhh? Yo, Nagisa Hazuki, ¿enamorado de Rei? Por favor, ni que él fuera Sebastian Michaelis.

-Bueno, bueno, yo solo te he dado mi opinión.- Tras esto hay un silencio, vale, romperé el silencio diciendo la verdad.

-Tienes razón, me gusta, pero no sé, es raro, solo hace una semana que le conozco en plan bien.

-A veces en el amor solamente se necesita un par de segundos, fíjate en Haru y en mí de ser los mejores amigos en la escuela ahora somos la mejor pareja de la universidad. Y todo eso de la noche a la mañana.

-Impresionante.

-Nagisa, le prometí a Haru que no se lo iba a decir a nadie, pero con esto os voy a hacer un favor. Tu también le gustas a Rei, pero no desde hace una semana como tú. Cuando él te vio sintió como un flechazo, lo que se dice amor a primera vista, pero siempre ha actuado así por miedo a sus sentimientos, y también por miedo a ti ya que siempre te ha visto como alguien pasota y no quería sufrir.- Tras esta declaración de Makoto me quedo de piedra. O sea, que Rei siempre ha actuado conmigo así porque esta enamorado de mi. Dios, que cruel he sido, y yo tomándomelo en broma todo.

-Pobre Rei-chan, todo lo que le he hecho sufrir, pensé que cuando le hacia mis bromas actuaba así porque era tiquismiquis. Cuan idiota he sido. Gracias Mako-chan, me has ayudado muchísimo. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con Rei y a confesarle todo.

-De nada. Y suerte.- Lo dice mientras me ofrece una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

* * *

Intento hablar con Rei, pero pasa de mí. El corazón se me parte, ahora que se todo, me duele, he sido tan malo con él, en realidad me merezco que me trate así.

Tras mi último intento fallido voy a la siguiente clase. Oh, que bien, mi clase favorita, mitología, otra vez a ver a ese maldito calvo. Me siento en mi pupitre y llega el profesor, como no, empieza a hablar insultándonos.

-Buenos días, insectos. Hoy traigo buenas noticias. ¡Ya están las notas!. Y, como no, no me habéis sorprendido, todos lo habéis hecho de pena, como siempre. Bueno, en este caso ha habido una pareja que ha sabido darle una alegría a este cuerpo serrano- Já, serrano sobretodo, que parece un Snorlax con ese cuerpo que tiene.- Ryugazaki Rei, Hazuki Nagisa, por favor venid a mi lado.- Mierda, ¿por qué nos llama? ¿Querrá un implante de pelo? ¿O acaso querrá comernos? Llegamos y nos da la mano- Enhorabuena por este increíble trabajo, habéis superado a vuestros compañeros en mas de 3 puntos. Felicidades.- Miramos la nota, ¡un 9'25! Dios mio, es la nota más alta que he conseguido en un trabajo con este tío. Miro a Rei y se le ve radiante de felicidad. Un momento, se le está saltando las lágrimas. Ay, que mono.- Os puse esa temática para que cayerais, pensaba que lo ibais a hacer sobre las sirenas, siempre lo hacen sobre las sirenas de la mitología nórdica, que son aquellas de cola de pez. Mi mas sincera enhorabuena.

Tras esos gestos "cariñosos" que tuvo con nosotros volvió con la clase y así con su usual "buen humor". La clase terminó y mientras recogía mis cosas veo que Rei se acerca.

-Enhorabuena, Nagisa-kun.- Me sorprendo. ¡Me ha hablado! Esta es mi oportunidad.- Gracias por corregirme con lo de las sirenas, si no hubiera sido por tus conocimientos ahora mismo tendríamos una mala nota.

-¡Igualmente! Y no me des las gracias, tu has trabajado tanto como yo, esa es la nota que nos merecemos ambos.

-Mmm, vale.- Está a punto de irse cuando le cojo de el brazo.

-Rei, por favor espera, necesito hablar contigo.- Su actitud cambia.

-Te dije en su momento que no hay nada que habla.

-¡Te equivocas! Hay mucho de lo que hablar, y si no lo digo siento que voy a explotar.

-Vale, en 5 minutos en la entrada trasera.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que darlas.

5 minutos más tarde estamos ambos en la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? Date prisa.

-Primero y ante todo lo siento. Siento haber sido tan imbécil actuando así, siempre he vivido a mi bola y nunca me he dignado en pensar en nadie, lo único que he querido en mi vida ha sido mis videojuegos, mis animes y mis mangas. No te he tratado como debía, no a todo el mundo le puede gustar mis bromas. Prometo no llamarte más Rei-chan.

-El "Rei-chan" me da igual.

-Lo sé, por si acaso, además hay tantas cosas de las que me quiero disculpar que no se por donde empezar. También pido disculpas por el beso, mi naturaleza impulsiva me hizo actuar así. Es normal que actuaras así, es como en los Sims, antes de besar a otro tienes que ir poco a poco y coger confianza, no lo que hice yo.

-No sé como tomarme el que hayas comparado esta situación con los Sims.- Dice con voz de pasota y los brazos cruzados.

-Soy un hikikomori que no tiene amigos y pasa su vida frente a una pantalla, no sé bien de estas cosas, me cuesta mucho.- Rei mira el reloj con cara de aburrido. ¿Enserio Rei es así en realidad o simplemente se está haciendo el tsundere?

-Los he visto más rápidos ehh. Ve al grano, no todo mi tiempo va dedicado a usted, mi príncipe.- Uhmm, me recuerda a Castiel de Corazón de melón. Paso de andar con rodeos.

-Me gustas Rei-chan. Y no, esto no es una broma. Sé que te puede parecer extraño, pero es así. Por favor no te vayas hasta que termine. Puedes odiarme puedes hacer lo que sea pero por favor que sea después de escucharme, necesito soltarlo o sino siento que voy a explotar. Otras personas se asustarían al sentirse atraídas por otro hombre, pero a mi me da igual, así soy yo. Siento si parezco un poco bruto o algo diciéndotelo, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. Como no se como actuar, así que voy a decir lo que me viene en mente. Al principio actuaba contigo en broma, como has podido comprobar, todo eso era porque odio a los seres humanos, me parecen todos inútiles, pero mira tu por donde hasta he hecho amigos, cosa que nunca pensé que ocurriría. Bueno, todo esto viene en cuanto al beso, sí lo reconozco, iba en broma, pero después comencé a pensar y como actuaste me hizo recapacitar de que clase de persona soy. Luego cuando vi esa actitud empece a sufrir porque sentía que te había perdido para siempre, y eso era lo ultimo que quería. Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de que me gustas Rei, y de que si no soy correspondido, que al menos lo sepas.

-No sé que decir.- Lo he dejado sorprendido. Espero no haberla liado más.

-Por favor perdóname.- Me agarro a su pecho y empiezo a llorar. El me responde abrazándome.

-Hey, Nagisa-kun, hey, no llores. Sí, te perdono, y no, no te odio. Siento haber actuado así, también es la primera vez que alguien actúa así conmigo, soy el típico nerd que pasa su día estudiando o leyendo, en mi caso yaoi, pero no viene al caso. Si te soy sincero me era un poco duro actuar así, no es lo mio ser malote.

-Jajaja, pues te pegaba mucho.- Rio mientras me seco las lágrimas.

-Ahora si me disculpas Nagisa-kun me tengo que ir, nos vemos.- Y se va sin decir nada más. Le interrumpiría para ver que va a pasar entre nosotros, pero el lío que tiene que tener sera enorme así que mejor sera que lo deje estar. Miro el reloj y, mierda, mi siguiente clase la tengo en 10 minutos, pff, yo no aguanto más, por un día que falte no pasa nada me voy a mi casa. Creo que voy a echar la tarde de "Brokeback Mountain" y final de Madoka Magica mientras me tomo un buen helado, ahí como una buena drama queen.

* * *

Estoy llorando como una magdalena con el final de Madoka cuando escucho el timbre, ¿quién llamará a estas horas? Voy arrastrándome cual zombie a la puerta y veo que quien llama es Rei. AY, MI MADRE, REI EN LA PUERTA Y YO CON ESTAS PINTAS. Voy corriendo al baño y me pongo presentable lo más rápido posible. En cuanto estoy "decente" voy a la puerta y la abro.

-Rei-chan, ¿qué haces a...- y me interrumpe besándome.- Pe-pero.

-Shh, ahora estamos en paz.

-¿Rei?

-Vine ahora a hablar yo, no es cosa que tu lo digas todo y yo tan pancho. Toma anda.- Me entrega un ramo de flores. Ay, menuda ñoñería, pero me encanta.- Quería decirte que también me gustas, me gustas desde que te vi entrar con esa camiseta de Fullmetal Alchemist a modo pasota en clase. Ese momento se ha quedado marcado en mi mente. Fue amor a primera vista, muy cursi todo, pero es la verdad. Cuando nos pusieron en el trabajo fui la persona más feliz del mundo, por fin podría conocer al chico del que tanto deseaba conocer. Pero cuando me besaste me enfadé mucho, porque para mí ese beso iba a ser muy importante, pero tu en cambio te lo tomaste a broma, por eso me puse también en esa actitud, para ver si de verdad te interesaba y te preocupabas por mi. Cuando me dijiste eso esta mañana el muro de mi corazón se rompió así que me tuve que ir para ver si debía reconstruirlo o si debía dejarte pasar.- Dios mio que cursi, pero en estos momentos no me importa.- Así que aquí estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad. ¿Qué me dices?

-Mmmm. ¿Puedo ser tu uke?- Le digo mientras le abrazo.

-Ehhhhm... jejeje, sí.- Y me besa.

**Y aquí termina el fic, espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado con él tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo. Al final le he dado un rumbo distinto al que tenía pensado, pero este me gusta bastante, a pesar de su final ñoño. Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía porque con las prisas se me puede haber pasado. Las menciones que he hecho a otros animes, videojuegos u otros he intentado hacerlas con los menos spoilers posibles, lo siento si he hecho alguno. Quise meterme un poco mas en el MakoHaru, pero no sabía como relacionarlo así que hice que la gracia natural de Nagisa y la naturaleza amable de Makoto se unieran y crearan una rápida y buena amistad. Creo que no tengo que mencionar nada más, espero que me dejéis reviews diciendo que pensáis. Gracias por leer y un saludo ^^**


End file.
